


Glitter

by YourLemon (lemonjam)



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 08:20:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21158531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonjam/pseuds/YourLemon
Summary: It's a temporary title.small experiment and I don't know if I could continue the storyHope it unfolds by itselfand hope you enjoyed it :D





	Glitter

Brian was lying under the newly placed white sheets. The detergent smell became familiar from travel to travel. It was tour season, why would he be bitter? They are performing in venues they’d only dream during debut. When he closed his eyes, he knew the answer.

He was missing someone.

This was new. The only people he ever missed this much was his parents, though he calls them almost everyday. Even so, a face was clear in the back of his eye. Weirdly smooth blonde hair, dazzling smile, and the eyes he’d never miss miles away, the eyes of a clear night sky.

Then the familiar voice spoke in his mind, ‘the stars that’s shining in my eyes are all the reflections of you.’

The voice was nor sharp nor flat though he couldn’t recreate it in his mind. He sprung up from the bed, and shivered from the air conditioning but this just made him more desperate for a phone call. He needed the voice to put him to sleep like every other sleepless nights. So he dialed the number.

Shoot. He forgot it was noon on the other side.

“Brian?” The other side picked up before he hung up.

“…” He hadn’t found any excuse to call during this hour.

“_It was a hard day isn’t it_” instead of questioning Brian, the other side sang his song to him, “_It hurts my heart just looking at you…_” 

_You’re so beautiful when you smile, _  
_So whenever I see you’ve lost your smile  
_ _I want to give it back to you._

It started from quiet sobs to crying. Brian didn’t have to pretend nor be brave because during this phone call he was just a tired person not the stunning singer on stage.

“Goldie?” This was his first word after he collected himself but voice broke between sniffing his nose.

“Hmm?” It was that melodic and seducing voice.

“I miss you,” he then realized how easy it was to admit his weakness.

Brian could hear conversations and arguing in the background where Goldie was, so he wasn’t sure if his whisper was heard.

“I miss you too,” Goldie said it clearly, and Brian heard people gasping, “Go lie down back in bed, I’ll be here till you sleep.”

This was how Goldie was, sang for him in the public and never hesitated to express affection. This thought made him smile and his muscles loosened. He slipped back in bed and fell asleep to the voice of Goldie speaking and flipping through documents.

**Author's Note:**

> It's a temporary title.  
small experiment and I don't know if I could continue the story  
Hope it unfolds by itself  
and hope you enjoyed it :D


End file.
